Godzilla enters the Game Preserve forest
This is how Godzilla enters the Game Preserve forest goes in Crash's, Thomas', and Ryan's Super Adventure 2. see our heroes [Kuryan whistles hears something Kuryan: Zilla's approaching. hides Zilla: ROAR!!! charges tries to get pass the lightning to enter the Game Preserve forest but he keeps getting hit Ryan Tokisaki: Oh man. Could we know Matau destroy Unicron. eventually gives up and starts walking over to the right side of the forest towards a mountain sighs Ryan F-Freeman: That was close. Umarak the Hunter: Guys, one of my Shadow Spawns says "Godzilla aproaching the forest". Kuryan: Godzilla? see Godzilla approaching Godzilla: ROAR!!! Crash Bandicoot: Oh my gosh! gasps watches on uses his magic lightning bolts strike Godzilla's dorsal fins several times and Godzilla absorbs them, growing stronger gasps roars Ryan F-Freeman: Let me handle him. fires his magic magic doesn't harm Godzilla Ryan F-Freeman: Oh shoot. spines glow blue Matau T. Monkey: I think he can be powerful. fires his Atomic Breath, the targets hit Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. looks at Ryan then goes on Godzilla: ROAR!!! Ryan F-Freeman: Thank Primus. grabs a broken tree that has Tod and Vixey in it. He lifts it up and Tod and Vixey fall in his left hand. Godzilla drops the tree and looks at them for a minute before moving on with Tod and Vixey still in his hand faints watches wanders through the forest with Tod and Vixey still in his hand wakes up Umarak the Hunter: Wait. You can't start shooting at Godzilla now. He's holding Tod and Vixey in his hand. nods Kuryan: I'm sure we can put him to sleep. Umarak the Hunter: Soma. A perfect idea. We can explode them from above. Kuryan: Hey that's right. Umarak the Hunter: You have the berry juice put inside the head of a rocket. The exploding fumes will put him to sleep. Kuryan: Yes. Matau and Starscream can get some rockets. Umarak the Hunter: Shadow Spawn. Shadow Spawn: Yes? Umarak the Hunter: Get the soma from my bag. Shadow Spawn does what he does Thomas: You can't do that. Tod and Vixey are up there. Umarak the Hunter: Don't worry. It's gonna work fine. Kuryan: And don't worry. I will teleport them before the lizard falls down. Like I know Copper as well. Umarak the Hunter: Godzilla can't make a lizard out of us. roars and looks at Tod and Vixey in his hand. Tod and Vixey gasp. Godzilla stomps a rock hears a roar ground shakes to our heroes Umarak the Hunter: Fire the rockets. salutes and presses a button rockets get launched plays a trumpet three rockets explode and Soma berry juice falls on Godzilla. Godzilla smells the fumes and yawns more rockets get launched and explode and Soma berry juice falls on Godzilla. Godzilla smells the fumes and starts to fall asleep falls asleep as Kuryan catches Tod and Vixey Thomas: Nice save! Crash Bandicoot: Zilla's at the mountain. Umarak the Hunter: Now our only chance is to somehow bring Godzilla and Zilla together. Godzilla vs. Zilla. If we're lucky, we can see the action. Kuryan: But how can we move Godzilla? Tod: Vixey: [' '[ Category:Trevor7626 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes